Pony
The Pony is a medium size civilian and commercial van appearing in the GTA series. To date, the Pony has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Description Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Pony is depicted as a generic, medium sized van that has appeared in two different forms. For GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Pony features a modern appearance with a high roof (compared to the Rumpo's lower roof) and resembles a Talbot Express. The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions, however are directed in an older form with a conventionally low roof which makes the van aesthetically similar to Ford vans from the late '80's and 1990's such as the Ford Econoline. In all its incarnations, the Pony is capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back), and can be found driving around the industrial areas of the cities. Regular Ponys in GTA San Andreas may occasionally appear with stereo systems in their cargo holds. One such Pony is seen during the mission "Life's a Beach", where it is used by a DJ for a beach party (see Variants for more details). GTA IV — GTA V In GTA IV and GTA V, the Pony is manufactured by Brute. The front resembles a 1997-2002 GMC Savana and GMC Vandura, and the sides and back resemble a 1986-1993 Dodge Ram Van; that said, it has taller taillights than the Ram Van, and its side-mirrors look closer to more modern vans like the 1996–present Chevy Express/GMC Savana. Some of them are also fitted with roof racks. In both games, the Pony is quite a rare vehicle, however in GTA IV it does spawn parked in at least two locations (see Locations). It comes with various different company names including; Sum Yung Gai Chinese Restaurant, U-Benders Plumbing Services, Pizza This and Mr. Wong's Laundrette. There isn't a Pony without a company name in GTA IV. Performance The Pony has a top speed of 122 mph, however its handling suffers from a very stiff suspension setup, making the vehicle quite unstable on bumpy roads. Company liveries (GTA IV) Pony sign 4.png|Pizza This Pony sign 3.png|Sum Yung Gai Pony sign 2.png|U-Benders Plumbing Pony sign 1.png|Mr. Wong's Launderette Variants In its earlier form, the Pony has been repeatedly adapted into different vans featuring unique modifications, including: * The Panlantic and the TOYZ (GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories) * The Top Fun (GTA Vice City) * The Berkley Van (GTA San Andreas) * The Ballot Van (GTA Liberty City Stories) * The Smoke On The Water medical cannabis delivery van (GTA V)http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131010202823/es.gta/images/b/b9/PonySmokeOnTheWater.jpg Ponys with unique modifications also exist. Ponys with unique black body colors can be found during "Loose Ends". During the GTA San Andreas mission "Life's a Beach", there is a also unique teal Pony with a large stereo system and off-road wheels (presumably to allow it to traverse the sandy beach); it is a one-of-a-kind vehicle as Ponys cannot be modified at TransFender. Naming confusion There is some confusion over the differences between the Pony and the Rumpo, due to changes in their designs between GTA III and GTA Vice City. In GTA III, the Rumpo is designed after the Dodge Ram Van, and the Pony is a larger van with a heightened roof. In GTA Vice City, however, the Pony has a new design with a conventional roof, and the original "heightened roof" Pony design is inherited by the Rumpo (GTA San Andreas retained this change). Vans inspired by the Dodge Ram Van would continue to appear in the 3D Universe, under the name "Burrito". Locations GTA III *Next to a chain-linked fence east of the Supa Save! in Portland Harbor, Portland Island *At the entrance of an alleyway of Kai Lee's Hot Sauce Company in Chinatown, Portland Island *In the parking lot of the AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, across the street from Joey's Garage *At the car crusher in Harwood, Portland Island GTA Vice City *Next to a small building across the street west of the Boatyard in Viceport. *Common in Viceport. GTA San Andreas *Usually seen in industrial areas such as Ocean Docks, or Easter Basin. *Usually seen at the Fallen Tree. *Usually found driving around Hunter Quarry. GTA Liberty City Stories *A rare black Pony is available in the mission Taking the Peace. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked near a silo just east of the Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Regularly seen driving around the Viceport area. *Spawns parked outside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Caught as an Act. GTA IV * Spawns at Munsee Avenue, near the Dillon Street intersection in Downtown Broker (Only during office hours.) * Spawns at a small shop in Leftwood, Alderney. GTA V *Can spawn in traffic. *Used for the Smoke on the Water delivery missions. It can be obtained if the player switches from Franklin straight after the mission and switches back, the player should find that the van is now enterable. It can only be stored at a garage beside a safehouse, though. *Can spawn on Amarillo Vista near Lester's house in El Burro Heights. Trivia General * The Pony plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Emotion 98.3 in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. **Vice City FM or K109 The Studio in Episodes from Liberty City. **FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM in GTA V. ***The Smoke on the Water variant frequently plays Blue Ark FM. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * A cosmetic glitch in GTA Vice City causes any Pony which enters a Pay 'n' Spray to emerge with its front bumper facing the opposite direction, towards the rear. Simply parking the vehicle in a garage and allowing the garage door to close will restore the bumper's alignment. This problem is also present in GTA Vice City's Rumpo. See also *Rumpo *Burrito *Speedo Navigation }} de:Pony es:Pony pl:Pony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online